1. Field of the Disclosure
The present teachings generally relate to systems and methods for projectile sighting and launching control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many projectile launching devices are equipped with portable sighting devices to aid in accurate positioning of the device's point of aim (POA). A common example of a projectile launching device having a portable sighting device would be a rifle with a rifle scope. In this example, when shot, the bullet's point of impact (POI), relative to the scope's targeted POA, varies depending on various ballistic parameters associated with the bullet specifications and the shooting parameters at hand. Some of the common shooting parameters include, for example, the projectile's specification, the distance to the target, and the wind speed that is present at the time that the projectile is launched.
In an example of a rifle scope, sighting-in methods and procedures typically involve repetition of shots with manual manipulations of the elevation and/or windage adjustment mechanisms. Each manipulation of the scope adjustment usually requires the shooter to disturb the scope sight picture. After each adjustment is made, the shooter typically has to re-assume the proper shooting posture and re-acquire the target through the scope. Furthermore, subsequent shots at targets at non-zeroed distances may be subject to the shooter's estimate errors.
The continuous repetition of this process results in potential errors in the sighting-in of the firearm. For example, with higher power firearms, the recoil of the firearm can be substantial. As such, a shooter who is repeatedly firing the firearm to sight it in may begin to flinch prior to firing the rifle in anticipation of the recoil. Flinching can then result in the shooter introducing error into the shooting process thereby increasing the difficulty in sighting-in the firearm. Flinching is generally observed to increase with each additional shot fired. Hence, there is a need for a system and process that allows the firearm to be sighted-in in a more efficient fashion.